A Different Kind of Ordinary
by neo-Aeris144
Summary: Hiei is a nerd that gets beat up by Yusuke and Kuwabara every day. Wait, what? Well that's what it's like in a different dimension, as the Rekai Tentai are about to find out. finished
1. No Originality Here

Okay, this idea just popped into my head and I just HAD to write it. It's......strange. Yeah. Oh, and if you're looking for a disclaimer, sorry, I'm all out. Next Time. Flames are accepted and expected! For no apparent reason!  
  
~A Different Kind of Ordinary~  
  
~#~Chapter One~#~  
  
It was cold out. And very dark. But Hiei didn't mind, of corse. He had become bored and did not feel like rest that night, so he decided to take a "stroll" through the forest near Genkai's temple. A "stroll" being leaping from branch to branch in hoping to find a stray demon to kill. Hiei landed on a high tree top over looking a dark clearing. He suddenly sensed a strange, warped energy emitting from the field below. He drew his katana and jumped, expecting a fight.   
  
But he didn't land on solid ground.  
  
Hiei fell and was instantly surrounded by green energy. His body felt as if it were falling upwards and he began to feel sick. Abruptly, he landed on soft grass. But it was no longer night, it was the middle of a sunny day. And Hiei was no longer in a forest, but an empty park.  
  
"Ug...my head..." he groaned to himself, "Where-?" but before he could ask his question, he heard footsteps. Not wanting to be seen, he leaped into the closest tree for cover. He could feel a familiar, yet unrecognizable energy below him. He moved the branches to see who it was, but did not believe his eyes. It was him. Or, rather, a person or thing that looked EXACTLY like him. Except, he was wearing ningen clothes (an embarrassingly bright yellow sweater and blue jeans to be precise) and.........glasses?!  
  
/What in Makai?!?/ Hiei thought to himself.  
  
~#~#~#~  
  
It was about five p.m. Friday night, and Kurama was diligently studying for his up-coming exams. It was hard catching up in school after he had been gone at the Dark Tournament, but he managed. As he was looking over the Law of Cosines, he heard a knock at his bedroom door.  
  
"Come in," he called. Shiori, his mom, poked her head in the room.  
  
"Hi, honey. One of your friends is here to see you, " she informed him.  
  
"Thanks, 'Kassan. You can send him in," Kurama smiled.  
  
"Well, actually, it's a her," Shiori told her son as she opened the door all the way. Kurama was very surprised to see Botan, in her school girl outfit, standing next to his mother.  
  
"Thank you very much, Mrs.....er....Minamino! This won't take long!" Botan assured Kurama's mom. Shiori hesitated, not sure if she should leave a girl in the room, but she knew that Shuichi wouldn't do anything wrong. She closed the door and went down to the kitchen.  
  
"Botan, is something the matter?" Kurama asked the ferry girl.  
  
"Well, nothing TOO important, but I'd like to know if you've seen Hiei around lately," she asked.  
  
"Not for a few weeks," he told her, "Why?"  
  
"Oh, I was afraid of that. You see, NO ONE has seen Hiei for the last week," Botan informed him, "I mean, I know he doesn't socialize much, but to completely disappear? He's not even showing up on the Rekai Radar."  
  
"Perhaps he just went to Makai," suggested the kitsune.  
  
"Well, that's what we thought at first, but there haven't been any portals open to Makai for a while now," said Botan, "Although....."  
  
"Although?"  
  
Botan plopped herself on the bed, looking worried.  
  
"Although, there was something really strange near Genkai's temple. It was sorta like a portal. We haven't really had the time to check it out, and we didn't even consider it as part of Hiei's disappearance. Oh, this is getting confusing," Botan shook her head. Before Kurama could say anything, something in Botan's pocket began to beep. She took out the communication mirror that she gave Yusuke in his third mission. A troubled voice groaned on the other end.  
  
"Oh, something wrong, Koenma-sama?" Botan asked as she saw the small toddler.  
  
"Something's very wrong!" he replied, "We have just received some new information on the portal near Genkai's and-"  
  
The blue oni standing next to Koenma cleared his throat. "Actually, sir, I gave that to you several days ago, but-"   
  
"Quiet, ogre!!" the toddler hit his servant, "Now, what was I was saying before I was rudely interrupted?"  
  
"The portal?" edged Botan.  
  
"Oh, right! Well, I'm in a rush right now, but get the gang and meet me at Genkai's, ASAP!" Koenma ended quickly and turned off the communicator.  
  
"I'm sorry to probably ruin your weekend, Kurama, but-" Botan started.  
  
"No need to ask," Kurama sighed, "I'll call Yusuke and Kuwabara and tell them to meet us there."  
  
"Right!"  
  
-Five Minutes Later-  
  
Kurama had just got off the phone with an annoyed Yusuke and he grabbed his books as he headed towards the door.  
  
"Alright, should we get going?" Kurama motioned to the door.  
  
"Uh, what's with the school things?" Botan asked, pointing to Kurama's Trigonometry book in his hand.  
  
"You'll see," he replied as he lead her out of the room. The two quickly went down stairs and were stopped by Kurama's mother.  
  
"Now, Shuichii, where do you think you're going?" questioned Shiori.  
  
"Botan here just informed me of a weekend study group for the exams. I was hoping to go since I missed out on so much school," Kurama lied perfectly, holding up his books.  
  
/Ohhh, smart!/ Botan thought, impressed.  
  
"But she doesn't go to your school, does she? That's most defiantly a different uniform," Shiori replied, pointing to Botan's outfit.  
  
"They are her sister's clothes," answer the sly fox, without missing a beat.  
  
"Of yes, I prefer these much more!" added Botan, going with the flow.  
  
"Whatever you say," sighed the mother, "Now, are you staying somewhere, or are you coming home?"  
  
"I'll see when I get there. Depends on how useful it is," Kurama smiled his oh-so-innocent smile.  
  
"Okay, I trust you. Have a good time!" and with that, the two were on their way.  
  
~#~#~#~  
  
It was now almost six, and it was getting dark. Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan were all at the entrance to Genkai's temple. But before they could even knock, the door swung open.  
  
"Koenma told me," Genkai said simply, "So come in and hurry up."  
  
"Arigato, Genkai," Kurama thanked.  
  
"Eh," shrugged the psychic as she lead them inside. Koenma, in teenage form, was already waiting in the living room.  
  
"Well, it's about time!" he complained as he stood up.  
  
"Listen, Pacifier Breath, I'm not gonna be on call 24/7," Yusuke retorted, "I mean, COME ON, it's Friday night for cryin' out loud!"  
  
"Yeah, Urameshi's got a point," agreed Kuwabara, "What's the big deal, anyway? So the Shrimp got lost, tough. It's his own fault."  
  
"It's a bigger problem than that," said Koenma, "Come on, follow me." He got up and motioned for the rest to follow. He exited the temple into the cold night air. Koenma turned on his flashlight and headed off into the woods, the rest of the group close behind.  
  
After only a few minutes, Kuwabara began to complain.  
  
"Ug, guys, I don't feel to good," he moaned.  
  
"What, can't you stand a little hike in the woods? I take it you never were in boy scouts," stated Yusuke.  
  
"No, that's not the problem. I have a really bad feeling in my stomach," he whined in reply.  
  
"We're almost there, then," Koenma said. As soon as the words left his mouth, the group came on the edge of a large clearing.  
  
"Yes, I do sense something very strange," said Kurama. Yusuke tried to take a step forward, but Koenma held him back.  
  
"This is where the portal is," notified Koenma, "but it's not an ordinary portal."  
  
"Is ANY portal an 'ordinary' portal?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Where does it lead?" Botan questioned Koenma.  
  
"That's the strange part. It leads to another dimension parallel to this one," Koenma told the group.  
  
"Oh, that's original," Kuwabara said to himself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
"Anyway, like I was saying, it's a very large portal that leads to a parallel dimension," Koenma repeated, "It must have formed from all the demon energy residue that's around here."  
  
"How does THAT make sense?" Kuwabara complained.  
  
"Kuwabara, Yusuke died once and was brought back to life because the didn't have enough room in Spirit World, which, by the way, is ruled by a toddler, and has a grim reaper that likes to wear pink kimonos. How does THAT make sense?" Kurama put things into perspective.  
  
"Uh, you have a point there," admitted Kuwabara.  
  
"I'm not a toddler," Koenma looked at the ground.  
  
"Back on track!" Yusuke interrupted, "So, Koenma, are you saying Hiei fell into this portal?"   
  
"Yes, we have good evidence he did. And if the portal isn't closed soon, more people or things may fall in and it would make a big mess. What you three must do-" Koenma pointed to Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke, "-is go in the portal, find Hiei, bring him back, and close the portal."  
  
"Sounds simple enough! Let's go!" Kuwabara said as he began to walk forward. Kurama grabbed him before he could go anywhere.  
  
"And how are we going to return once we have retrieved Hiei?" question Kurama as he let go of Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh, yeah, forgot about that," Kuwabara mumbled.  
  
"I know! Just give us a few pairs of ruby slippers and we'll just say 'there's no place like home'!" Yusuke joked.  
  
"Don't even kid about that!" Kurama suddenly growled at Yusuke.  
  
"What, what?! I was joking!" Yusuke backed away. Kurama cleared his throat and regained his composure.   
  
(*a/n- this is sorta an inside joke. Ya see, I have this other fic called "Genkai of Oz: A YYH Parody" and, well, let's just say Kurama has a reason to dislike it.)  
  
"Well, I don't have any slippers with me right now, but I do have these," Koenma pulled out a few small, remote-like things, "These have the power to disrupt space-time and create a portal back to this dimension. It requires a bit of spirit energy, so make sure you're in good condition."  
  
"Gotcha. 'Kay team, are you ready?" Yusuke asked his comrades. They nodded in unison. "Alrighty then, let's move out!"  
  
Yusuke took a large step into the field and disappeared instantly. He was soon followed by Kurama and Kuwabara. The three didn't know what they were getting themselves into (literally).  
  
~#~End Chapter One~#~  
  
So? Good? Bad? Really bad? Boring? Well, it gets better in the next chapter and it's already written. So might as well keep reading. 


	2. Hiei with Glasses! It's so Cute!

Hi again. I don't really have anything new to say, so just keep reading.  
  
~#~Chapter Two~#~  
  
The three boys landed with a soft thump on unfamiliar ground. It seemed to be early morning and a cool mist layered the park they had landed in.  
  
"Ug, that felt weird," Kuwabara stated the obvious.  
  
"I think I'm gonna loose my lunch," Yusuke warned. The three got up and looked around.  
  
"I think this park is the same as New Blossom Park back in our dimension," Kurama said.  
  
"I've never been there," Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"Okay, guys, I want to get this over with. Let's start searching for the Shrimp," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Usually I would suggest splitting up, but seeing as how this is unknown territory, I think we should search together," suggested Kurama.  
  
"Right. Let's get moving," directed Yusuke. The three boys went off, searching for their lost friend.  
  
~#~#~#~  
  
It was a late, warm afternoon. Even though the weather was nice, there was no one in the park. Hiei had come to learn that this place wasn't very popular. He was relaxing in a tree in a place called New Blossom Park. It had been almost one week since he first landed in this new dimension, and he still hadn't found a way to get back. It didn't bother him much. It was actually pretty interesting what he found here.  
  
Footsteps alerted him of someone arriving.  
  
/Right on time,/ he thought to himself.  
  
Hiei sat at the bench under his favorite tree, like he did every day. He pushed up his glasses that were sliding off his nose and reached into his lunch bag, the same one he had every day. He pulled out a peanut butter (no jelly) sandwich on white bread, cut diagonally, no crusts. The same thing he had every day. He began to it eat from the corner inwards. Like he did Every. Single. Day. A girl walked up and sat next to him and opened her lunch bag.  
  
"Hello, Yukina," he greeted the blue-haired girl next to him. She was wearing a blue jacket and a long, dark-blue skirt. The Hiei in the tree saw this happen almost every afternoon for the last week. He knew the routine.  
  
"Hey, Hiei," she replied.  
  
"How are you?" Hiei asked, and the Hiei in the tree whispered to himself.  
  
"I'm fine, " Yukina said with a smile, "And you?"  
  
"Okay," both Hiei's said.  
  
"How was your day?" Yukina asked as the pulled out some grapes from her bag.  
  
"Normal," both Hiei's replied, "And yours?"  
  
"Good," answered Yukina, "Those two bullies didn't bother you today, did they?"  
  
Hiei just took another bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Oh, honestly Hiei. You're a really nice guy, but you need to learn to stand up to yourself!" stated Yukina. Even though he knew that they weren't the same person, the Hiei in the tree felt thoroughly embarrassed for the both of them.  
  
/He truly is pathetic, / the Hiei in the tree thought to himself.  
  
/I truly am pathetic, / the Hiei on the bench thought to himself.  
  
~#~#~#~  
  
"ARRR! THIS IS GETTING US NO WHERE!!" Yusuke yelled in desperation. It was already late afternoon, and there was no sign of Hiei.  
  
"How 'bout we just say Hiei died and go home?" groaned the ever-annoying Kuwabara.  
  
"Don't be silly," said Kurama. "Besides, we have learned something at least. The lay-out of this city is almost exactly the same as it is in our dimension, with a few minor changes."  
  
"Like that helps us at all," complained the tired spirit detective.  
  
"Well, now that we know our surroundings we can split up," Kurama suggested.  
  
"No! No! Er, I don't think that's a good idea," Kuwabara stated,  
  
"Sounds good to me, we could cover more ground. Why don't you want to?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well, I, uh, never had a good sense of direction," admitted Kuwabara. Yusuke facefalted.  
  
"Okay, FINE. Me and the idiot here will go one way, Kurama, you go the other. Meet back in an hour at, oh I don't know, that park place we first landed in," Yusuke instructed. They nodded and went their separate ways.  
  
~#~#~#~  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara had been searching high and low for ten whole minutes, but to no avail. Their patience had depleted. They had come upon what looked like their school, and regained some hope.  
  
"Heh, too bad I didn't go to school more often," Yusuke said, "We might've been able to look around without getting lost."  
  
Kuwabara yawned. /Are we ever going to find that Shrimp?/ he asked himself, /Hey, what the?/  
  
"Uh, Urameshi?" Kuwabara nudged his friend. But Yusuke was too involved in watching the girl volleyball team practice.  
  
"Oooo, their playing in miniskirts! Interesting," he said with a sly smile.  
  
"Urameshi..."  
  
"That was a NICE spike, if you get what I'm sayin'," Yusuke raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Urameshi. "  
  
"Oh, I'd like to get me some of that-"  
  
"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara hit Yusuke hard on the head.  
  
"What?!" he rubbed his throbbing skull, "What's the big-OH."  
  
He had just spotted what his friend was trying to point out to him. It was their long-lost identical twins, or at least it looked like it.  
  
"Arg! They're coming this way, hide!" Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke and hid in the nearby bushes. The Yusuke and Kuwabara impostors walked up, and the two friends in the bushes caught some of the conversation.  
  
"-scared him today, didn't we, Boss?" the Kuwabara chuckled.  
  
"Sure did, got some sweet stuff outta him, too," the Yusuke smiled evily.  
  
"So, who's money we gonna steal next, Boss?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Nah, Kuwabara, I don't feel like stealin right now," shrugged Yusuke's counterpart, "Let's go throw rocks at some birds."  
  
When the two were out of eye sight, Yusuke and Kuwabara climbed out of the bushes.  
  
"Man, we're really low-lifes in this dimension, huh?" Kuwabara noted.  
  
"Well, the other Kuwabara has something going there," Yusuke grinned, "From now on, you will call me 'Boss'!"  
  
"In your DREAMS, Urameshi," he replied.  
  
~#~End Chapter Two~#~  
  
So, you want me to continue or not? I already I have it pretty much planned out (and I can tell you, Kurama's in for a bit of a surprise), but I need your support! Heck, even some flames may help cook my ideas a little. 


	3. Like, Total Valley Girl

Yippee! Chapter three! Hey, I got the entire story up in less than twenty-four hours! That's gotta be a record. And my first completed story, too! Let's party! Anyway, Read and Enjoy!  
  
~#~Chapter Three~#~  
  
Kurama took his time, looking inside every empty warehouse and up every tree in hope to find the little fire demon. Soon, he came upon a familiar building.  
  
/Ah, my school. The chances of Hiei being here are slim to none,/ Kurama shook his head, /Same as the chances of him being anywhere else./  
  
He was about to enter the school when he noticed something. Quite a few of the students were still hanging around campus, and Kurama recognized them as the same people from his dimension.  
  
/Well, it makes sense that if the city is the same, the inhabitants would be the same, too,/ he concluded /I wonder.../  
  
The kitsune was a bit curious to who his counterpart would be. Because it also made sense that if the city was a little different, then the people would be different.  
  
/Too bad I don't have the time to investigate,/ the curious fox said to himself. He took a quick look around the campus: kids eating lunch, a few people playing cards, a group of cheerleaders, but no Hiei.  
  
"Wait a sec," Kurama did a double take. He stood behind a fence so he wouldn't be seen. There was a person with long red hair and green eyes, exactly like his. Except...  
  
"Like, ohmigawd," said Kurama's FEMALE counterpart in a valley girl voice, "He is, like, such a total dweeb."  
  
"You gotta admit, Captain, he's, like, sorta cute," replied a blonde standing next to her. It was apparent that the Kurama from this dimension was captain of the Cheerleading Squad. A boy with oily hair and thick glasses walked up to her and taped her on the shoulder.  
  
"*snort* Ex-excuse me, Sui-chan, but I was wondering if you could study with me after school," the nervous boy asked.  
  
"No way. Like, I have standards, loser," was Kura - er- 'Sui-chan's reply, "You should totally go back to Nerds-ville where you came from."  
  
"Oh, s-sorry," the boy apologized, looking heartbroken. As soon as he trudged away, another boy, a football player, put his arm around Sui-chan's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, babe, you going anywhere tonight?" he smirked.  
  
"Oh, your place if I can get the address," she giggled.  
  
"Ew," Kurama shivered, "I'm most defiantly going to be sick."  
  
He was just about to leave the nauseating sight when he heard something that got his attention.  
  
"I was hopin' we could do something romantic, like go to New Blossom Park," the jock raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Where that junior high dork, Hiei hangs out? Like, no way. It's got loser written all over it," she responded.  
  
/Junior High dork? HIEI?/ Kurama was stunned. /Well, now I know where to go./  
  
~#~#~#~  
  
Kurama was at the rendezvous, waiting for Kuwabara and Yusuke to come. It was almost three-thirty, and he was getting impatient. About ten minutes later, the two showed up eating ice cream.  
  
"You're late, you know," Kurama stated.  
  
"Sorry, but we did get you some ice cream," Yusuke handed over a melting strawberry ice cream cone.  
  
"Thank you," Kurama said as he took it, although he wasn't hungry, "I have some information that-"  
  
"Uh-oh! Hide!" Kuwabara interrupted. He pointed to the Yusuke and Kuwabara they had seen earlier. Kurama and the real Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly hid behind a couple of large benches.  
  
"Geez, we've been doing a lot of hiding, haven't we?" Yusuke noted.  
  
"Shh!" hushed Kurama. The other Yusuke and Kuwabara sat down at the very same bench the three were hiding behind. It was a miracle they weren't noticed.  
  
"Where is that Shrimp? I specifically told him to come here at 3:40," the Yusuke complained, "I just HATE it when people are late."  
  
"Me, too, Boss," agreed Kuwabara sitting next to him.  
  
"Do you ever have any thoughts of your own?" questioned Yusuke.  
  
"No, Boss," Kuwabara replied.  
  
"Good."  
  
Kurama and Yusuke were trying to hold back small bits of laughter. Kuwabara started poking them viciously for two reasons. One: to get them to stop laughing at his expense, and two: to get their attention. He pointed not too far off at.......Hiei? No, not Hiei. Hiei doesn't wear glasses and he usually isn't being pushed around by......Yukina?!? Kurama and Yusuke stared.  
  
"Come ON, Hiei!" Yukina pushed her friend.  
  
"I'm too scared!" Hiei quivered.  
  
"YOU are going to stand up and FIGHT, for once!" Yukina commanded. They stopped and were standing in front of other-dimension Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Shrimp and his itty-bitty girlfriend," Yusuke teased.  
  
"I am not his girlfriend! We're just friends!" Yukina snapped as Hiei hid behind her in fear. The three hiding behind the bench stared at the strange scene, mouthes open.  
  
"Oh, but it's the perfect love story," the other Yusuke stood up and leaned over Yukina, "Two pathetic orphans, hated by everyone, fall in love. Only to be smashed to bits by the two toughest guys around."  
  
"Uh, who's that, Boss?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"That's US, you nitwit," Yusuke glared at his sidekick.  
  
"We're not hated by everyone, they're too busy hating you!" Yukina yelled in Yusuke's face.  
  
"Oh, was that an insult?" Yusuke growled, "You're going to have to pay for that, little girl."  
  
But before Yusuke could aim a hit, Hiei stepped between them. He was sweeting and shaking and was obviously scared out of his wits. The three behind the bench had to use all their energy to keep from laughing.  
  
"D-d-don't you l-lay a hand on her! " Hiei stuttered pathetically.   
  
"You show 'em!" Yukina cheered him on.  
  
"Oh, so you're finally standing up to us?" smirked Yusuke, "You must be stupider than Kuwabara."  
  
"Yeah!" his lackey agreed, completely missing the insult.  
  
"Well, so what if we hurt your little friend? What're you going to do about it?" Yusuke threatened.  
  
"L-leave her a-alone, o-or else you h-have to face my w-wrath!" Hiei tried his best at intimidating his foe, and completely failing at it. A black shadow quickly flickered on the bench behind Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"No, you'll have to face MY wrath," said a stern, cold voice. The two bullies whirled around and looked up to find themselves face to face with-  
  
"HIEI!" Yusuke jumped up from behind the bench, relieved at finally finding his companion.   
  
"Baka detective!" the black-clad Hiei growled.  
  
"HOLY FREAKIN CRAP!" cried the Yusuke who was bullying Hiei, "IT'S ME! AND HIM! 'Cept he's scary looking!!"  
  
"And him," Kuwabara stood up from behind the bench and pointed to his double.  
  
"Weird, if I'm there, then who am I?" questioned the other Kuwabara, not getting the concept.  
  
"You can just ignore me. I'll sit back and relax," Kurama said while sitting on the bench. The Hiei wearing glasses could do nothing but gape at the strange scene in front of him.  
  
"Who-How-WHAT?" was all Yukina could say.  
  
"Listen, I'm not going to be fooled by smoke and mirrors. This is obviously a trick," the other-dimension Yusuke stated.  
  
"You think I'm kidding?" the Hiei standing on the bench sneered. He picked up the non-believer by the collar. Yukina jumped up and down with excitement.  
  
"YOU GO, OTHER HIEI!" she cheered, "Kick his puny ass!!"  
  
The Rekai Tentai stopped whatever they were doing and gawked at Yukina. This seemed very unlike her.  
  
"W-who are you people, exactly?" the nerdy Hiei asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter who we are," Hiei stated as he threw Yusuke to the ground, "But I want to say one thing. You-" he jabbed a finger at his duplicate, "-are pathetic. I've seen bunnies with more courage than you."  
  
"Yeah, I know it sounds cruel, but he has a point," the normal Yusuke nodded.  
  
Suddenly, the glasses-wearing Hiei became stern.  
  
/I've had people tell me I'm a loser all my life,/ he reminded himself, /but I should listen to......myself. I'm gonna be tough./ He looked down at the very much confused Yusuke lying on the ground. Without warning, he gave him a swift kick to his side, sending him rolling several feet.  
  
"Boss!" other-dimension Kuwabara yelled as he ran next to other-dimension Yusuke, "You alright?"  
  
"Get OFF of me, Fool!" Yusuke said, "I don't know what's the deal with you, Shrimp, but you're gonna pay."  
  
No-longer-nerdy Hiei just glared a classic Hiei glare.  
  
"Hey, hey, don't take all the fun," the real Yusuke grinned, "These guys are ruining our good name."  
  
"Wanna pound them, Urameshi?" asked the real Kuwabara, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Sounds like fun," the real Yusuke snickered evilly, "Let's go." But before they could start the beating, the other-dimension Yusuke and Kuwabara ran far, far away.  
  
"WOW! You guys are SOOO cool!" Yukina hugged the black-clad Hiei. He blushed ever so s-l-i-g-h-t-l-y.  
  
/She is not Yukina, she is not Yukina, she is NOT Yukina,/ he chanted to himself.  
  
"Well, thank you, whoever you are," the other-dimension Hiei said, "Come on, Yukina, let's go get some ice cream."  
  
"Yay!" she chirped as they waved goodbye.  
  
"Well that was.....interesting," Kurama said, having not spoken up in a while.  
  
"It's ABOUT TIME you showed up," Hiei glared at the others, "I have been stuck here for too long. That portal was apparently one way."  
  
"How'd you know it was a portal?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.  
  
"Baka. It was obvious," Hiei sneered.  
  
"Well, did you at least enjoy your one week vacation?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Hn. Some of it was interesting," he slowly smiled, "The most amusing part was Kurama's counterpart."  
  
"Huh?" Yusuke and Kuwabara questioned at the same time.  
  
"You saw? Well, there is no reason to even discuss it," Kurama said firmly, "Let's take leave. I have studying."  
  
"Well, speak of the devil," Hiei laughed evilly as he pointed to the edge of the park. Two people were walking towards them.  
  
"Like, I don't know how you talked me into coming here," Kurama's valley-girl-cheerleader-total-prep counterpart groaned.  
  
"Babe, I told you, this place is NICE, if you get what I'm saying," the jock that Kurama had seen earlier replied.   
  
/Wait-is that?/ Kurama got a closer look at his double's boyfriend.  
  
"Koenma?!" Kurama gasped. Yes, apparently she hooked up with teenage Koenma's counterpart. Kurama shook his head in embarrassment. He looked down and finally took notice of Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were laughing so hard their faces had turned blood-red.  
  
"HAHAHA!! OH WOW, I SO NEED A CAMERA RIGHT NOW!" Yusuke laughed insanely.  
  
"BWHA! OH, I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!" Kuwabara gasped between laughs, "MY SPLEEN! IT PAINS!"  
  
Hiei was even chuckling a bit a Kurama's expense.  
  
"I said, let's GO!" Kurama commanded, his eye's glinting gold and a wisp of his hair turning white.  
  
"Okay, okay," Yusuke gasped, still holding back fits of laughter, "Here, everyone (ha ha) got their remote thingies? Oh (he he), here's yours Hiei. Just aim (*snicker*) and push the button I guess. (a girl! ha!)."  
  
The boys followed the directions, and, making sure not to be seen by Sui-chan and other-dimension Koenma, entered the portal they created. It immediately closed behind them, and they instantly found themselves standing outside Genkai's temple.  
  
"Ah, dimension sweet dimension!" Yusuke sighed. Botan peeked out from the back door of the temple and waved happily.  
  
"Oh, great! You're back!" she said cheerfully, "Is Koenma-sama with you?"  
  
"Huh? No, why would he be?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Well, several reasons," Botan said, "First off, he was getting impatient, so he decided to go in the portal and fetch you. Secondly, he did some more research and found out you four have counterparts in that dimension, and he thought it would be awkward if you met up with them."  
  
"Yes, but he also has a counterpart," Kurama told her.  
  
"Oh, no he doesn't!" contradicted Botan, "Since he works in Rekai, there would be no counterpart for him in the Human World part of that dimension."  
  
"But...that....means...." Kurama twitched. The three other boys looked at each other, and then suddenly broke into fits of hysterical laughter. Even Hiei couldn't help himself.  
  
"That's just wrong," Kurama shook his head.  
  
~THE END~  
  
It's over! Happy now? I know that was a weird ending.  
  
Kurama: You're telling me???  
  
Me: *giggle snort* Sorry, Kurama, I couldn't help it. Anywoo, I'd just like to say one thing: THANK YOU WEBSTER DOT COM! You're a tool every fanfic writer should use. 


End file.
